onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou vs. Genos
Genos vs. Garou is the battle between the S-class hero and the Hero Hunter Prologue After receiving an emergency call from Glasses, who is with Death Gatling and their group of heroes to ambush Garou and failed, Genos arrives to fight the already extremely weakened Garou. Battle Genos attacks Garou with his Machine Gun BlowsGenos and Garou's fists collide midair, propelling Garou back. Genos follows up his attack with his Machine Gun Blows, giving Garou a tough go of it. Garou retaliates with his Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist, but Genos ducks and strikes him with a punch thats propelled by a booster integrated in his elbow. Garou intercepts the attack, then counters with a left knee to Genos' head. The attack sends Genos into the ground, and Garou prepare to land the final blow. However, Genos fires an incineration blast, to which Garou just barely manages to evade. Garou blocks Genos' attack, Garou prepares to rip Genos' arm off. Genos gets back up by thrusting himself upward with turbines built on his back, and he intently observes and analyzes Garou's movements. Genos tells Garou to surrender, as Garou's legs are about to give out, but instead, Garou jumps up into the trees and changes his movements to mimic that of Watchdog Man. Genos is momentarily caught off guard by this change of battle style, and Garou uses this moment to rip off Genos' right arm. Alas, Genos arm is still operational, and the right arm grabs Garou's neck. The arm uses its rocket propeller and slams Garou into a tree, using wires to trap Garou in the process. Genos than taunts Garou that he is just a thug not a serious threat to be the worth the time to take care of unlike the Monster Association. As Genos lifts his arm and prepares to fire his incineration blast, but Garou pushes his legs onto the tree and breaks it apart, saving himself from the incineration blast. He then jumps into the roof of the shred and proclaims that the Hero Association doesn't need to look no further since he is the most powerful monster right here and he is not some common thug. Genos prepares another attack, but from the ground, a horde of monsters tunnels out of the ground and simultaneously attack Genos to protect Garou, but the monsters are all swiftly defeated. A flower monster appears behind Garou telling him that the Monster Association has recognized his talent and want to recruit him into their rank as one of the top executive member. However, due to Garou's lone wolf nature, he coldly rejects the offer and tells the monster to get out of his sight. The monster then try to forcefully capture him to join their rank because of its order from the Monster Association but being bisected by Genos's arm-blade. After taking care of the monsters, Genos proclaims that he cannot being defeated by a surprise attack like this and he has to follow the teaching of Saitama to become stronger by training both mind and body. As the result, Garou then questions Genos about Saitama in which he proudly states that Saitama is the mightiest hero that no monsters can hope to surpass. For the third time, Genos readies his incineration cannon, but this time, the one to intervene is none other then Bang and Bomb. Genos is surprised to see them both present, and he proceeds to do battle with the other monsters still flooding out of the hole in the ground. Aftermath The battle is interrupted by Bang and Bomb, leaving the outcome inconclusive. Category:Article stubs Category:Fights Category:Genos Fights Category:Garou Fights